El olvido
by Mica Taisho
Summary: Ambos eran unos orgullosos guerreros y como tales debían cumplir con la promesa que ellos mismos hicieron. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kawaiiny


Holis! Aquí está de nuevo esta loca haciendo un regalito de cumpleaños para Kawaiiny, espero que te guste n.n

Nos leemos abajo

Discrimer: los personajes de Inuyasha lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Estaba pasando otra vez. Ese sentimiento se estaba apoderando de él otra vez ¿Por qué rayos pasaba esto? ¿Cómo es que _ella _podía invadir sus pensamientos de esta forma? No es posible, era solo una mujer común y corriente. Bueno él también se había enamorado de una humana, pero ellas eran muy distintas, a pesar de llevarse tan bien. Una era una joven dulce, valiente, amable y poderosa, pero la otra tenía carácter, fuerza, agallas, cariño y era fiel a lo que sentía. ¡Demonios! No puede ser así, es una completa locura. Lo mejor sería alejarse de _ella_ por unos cuantos días.

Luego de varios días tratando de olvidar ese absurdo sentimiento decidió volver a donde estaba esa mujer para comprobar que solo era un torpe malestar y nada más, pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Esos ojos que derriten a cualquiera, esa figura tan deseable por todo hombre que pasase frente a ella, la forma en la que tenía su cabello… ¡No, no y no! Es una estupidez. Él es el hombre más fuerte y valiente de estas tierras, no debería fijarse en una mujer así, además ella de seguro ya tiene a alguien a quien querer.

¿Por qué algo así debía invadir su mente? Él ya había elegido a quien amar, no podía fijarse en otra solo porque sí. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sus encuentros no habían sido tan malos pero tampoco perfectos. No eran encuentros cursis ni nada por el estilo al contrario eran solo como amigos, o eso quería creer.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que la vio por última vez. Dos semanas en las cuales había buscado algún rastro de Naraku para que pudiera olvidarla, pero poco sirvieron. El estar dando vueltas buscando al desgraciado solo lo hacía pensar lo que había pasado _ella_ por la culpa de ese. Abecés solo quería romper todo a su paso para lograr descargarse, pero simplemente no podía. El hacer eso solo preocuparía a sus acompañantes, sin mencionar que muchos le guardarían rencor. En momentos así odiaba el tener un corazón lleno de dudas o simplemente el no poder ignorarla como lo hacía con muchas otras.

Luego de tres días más yendo y viniendo por ahí se topó con el olor tan dulce que solo _ella_ poseía. Lo único que hiso fue seguirlo por culpa de su instinto y se encontró cara a cara con ella a solas, y por primera vez en su vida no supo que hacer. Por su culpa sabía lo que era estar nervioso y con la garganta seca. Por su culpa sentía como si mariposas bailaran en su interior. Quiso maldecir a esa mujer o simplemente descuartizarla como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás, pero no podía porque si lo hacía no solo los de a su alrededor lo odiarían sino que se odiaría a sí mismo.

Varios minutos habían pasado en silencio absoluto hasta que ella comenzó a hablar.

-Hola Koga, hace mucho que no te veía- con su típica sonrisa y su tono amable

-Ah si es que estuve buscando a Naraku por ahí- respondió con un ligero sonrojo que no era visible por ser de noche

Gracias a esa pequeña y simple respuesta ambos comenzaron a hablar más amenamente e incluso estuvieron sentados juntos y aunque él no lo notara ella también estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a decirle, solo rezaba porque no se riera en su cara. Luego de unos momentos de silencio algo incómodo el intento hablar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue callado con un beso de esos labios tan cálidos que hace tan poco había querido probar y simplemente correspondió ese mínimo acto con otro igual haciendo que ambos se quedasen sin aliento.

-Sango yo…- intento decir pero simplemente fue callado con otro beso pero este era un poco más bruto y apasionado

-Koga… te quiero y quiero seguir con esto ¿tú también?- dijo ella en cuanto se separó, con la respiración agitada y unos ojos que hipnotizarían hasta al más ciego obligándolo a cumplir sus deseos

-Yo también te quiero y sí, quiero lo mismo- respondió y simplemente el deseo se apodero de ambos haciendo el acto de amor y pasión más grande que pudieran hacer ese momento

Cuando se levantaron la mañana siguiente no se dijeron nada, no hubo palabras de amor ni caricias. Nada. Solo se vistieron y cada uno se dirigió una mirada que decía exactamente lo mismo. Ambos eran unos orgullosos guerreros y como tales debían cumplir con la promesa que ellos mismos hicieron. Lo más extraño fue que ninguno sintió otra vez las mariposas en su interior o la pasión al verse a los ojos. Tal vez fue un "amor" pasajero o solo la lujuria se apodero de ambos. Pero lo que si sabían era que, quisieran o no, por un momento ambos fueron propiedad del otro y lo seguirían siendo en secreto. Y aunque uno de ellos no se decidiera, el corazón de los dos tenía dueño pero el deseo, por ahora, aún era libre.

Desde entonces cada vez que se ven, ya sea a solas o con alguien más, fingen como si apenas se conocieran y que con mucha suerte llegarían a ser amigos. Mientras que ellos mismos sabían que con lo que habían hecho el ser amigos estaba prohibido y esa regla era la única que juraron no romper. Nadie sabe lo que pasara en un futuro pero lo mejor, para ambos casos, era mantener este episodio de la vida y del corazón guardado bajo llave y mandarlo para siempre al lugar donde todos mandan sus errores o arrepentimientos y aunque este no fuera el caso el olvido era su única salvación.

* * *

¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy corto? Bueno es mi primera pareja crack y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, espero que te haya gustado Kawaiiny y… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que la pases lindo :3

Jeje espero que también haya sido agradable para el resto del público

No se olviden que los reviews son gratis y si no los mandan los buscare y acecinare =D nah mentira (o tal vez no?)

Tampoco se olviden de pasar por el foro ¡Sientate! link: topic / 84265 / 101679629 / 1 / Cumpleaños-de-Kawaiiny

Bueno nos leeremos pronto  
Sayonara!


End file.
